What Happens Behind the curtain
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Hi it's parentheses girl. This story for about five sentences is Chadpay. This is our second "bickering" story. Now with 30% more bickering! Okay, a lot more than 30% more.


**Behind the Curtain**

Ok so im the **BOLD **and my shugar high friend is underlined that way you know who is who but we will still have the whatever thingies . To understand more about it go see Two Drunk Lovers or Not .Plese it will explain.We will probably write like 5 stories tonight all but two are gay. Oh and prepare for alot of bickering and comenting on one of the strangest couples CHADPAY.Ok so time to start the fun and fights in 5 4 3 2 1

* * *

It was senior year for the wildcats and Chad misteriously [**wait is it mistery or mystery**(It's mystery)[You know what lets quit the bold and underline and get back to the story(I know I didn't understand why you wanted to do that. We already had the thingies.)[So thats how you spell thingies well and we might forget to do the thingies and that will confuse everyone(We haven't finished the first sentence yet and we're already bickering. NEW RECORD!!!)[HOZAAAAA we did it now back to the uncompleted first sentence(We've been bickering so much I don't remember...what's the story about?)[Oh my Shugar high freind your not gonna spoil it now back to typing(But we are typing)[You know what I mean type the story joined to help the drama club as did Troy.Both boys wanted the girls of their crazy wild dreams [like ours.Troy of course wanted the beautiful and intelligent Gabriella, but no one knew Chad secret crush.

Chad was too afraid to tell his basketball friends about this love that was making him go insane. He was afraid that they would think he was crazy (kind of like the authors of this story.) Painting a background for production of Romeo and Juilet the drama club was doing, Chad stared wistfully at his own Juilet, Sharpay [What I thought we agreed this was about Chad and Taylor!!![Hey Mol why did you just impersinate me while i was gone.Well who know , She does and do you think people would have made fun of Hamlet i mean the word Ham is in his name.I think im loosing it(Yes you are losing it)Chad was painting the balcony as he dased over to Sharpay talking to Ryan about the balcony sceene.They still had to audition.[ok I just wanna skip to the dress rehersal nothing happened no dates or kisses.I mean the most was a kiss on the cheek by Troy(Hey I just noticed something. The author is Shugar High Author. It should be Authors! There's two of us lunatics, damn it!!!)[Ok someone is acting like Sharpay so i will change it for the real life lunitick / dramaqueen / author , you know what I wont just to keep this bickering segment for the veiwers(Yes, you poor, poor veiwers, having to read this. I apologize in advance for any brain damage all this bickering will probably cause you.)[Lets just type the story Sharpay , sarcasm (But if we don't bicker, this won't be funny!)[I know but hey thats us so should we just skip to the rehearsal?('Kay)

**3 months later **[and a lot of bickering later(You didn't seriously think it story months we were talking about. Do you have any idea how much bickering doesn't make to the story?)[It was story months my shugar high freind and it was both only thing we bickered for 30 minutes.It was the dress rehersals and they were practicing the balcony scene Ryan tried to get up to the balcony but slipped and fell [What are the words to whip it?(Wha??? Okay i'll let you write. you're the one who has any idea where this is going.)[You know how it ends dont you, one of the character will tell us a lie that was the truth that we said like in Two Drunk Lovers or More(No, it will end with bickering!That's it!That's it! THAT'S IT! Okay, I'm done being insane for now.)[Yeah you do that after that comment.Wow i just realised all we do is bicker oh well that's what makes it funny , am I right . Now back to the story oh yeah you must slip it . dun dun dun you must slip it(For all of you at home who feel scared of her but are to afraid to admit it, I'm scared too.)[HAHAHAHA if you dont get why I sang it is because im the more insane shugar author(Will you give up on the "shugar" thing already, it's driving me nuts!)[Oh well its my trade mark just like the unibrow was Brets or aka Uni(Do you really think it's a good i9dea to compare yourself to that imbisal, oh I have no idea how to spell it anyways I thought I said I wasnt gonna act insane the rest of the story.)[Whatever lets just back to this storyChad had to fill in Ryans spot as Romeo he would finaly get his chance to kiss his Juliet.The show went smoothly and the best part was the kiss the soft , simple , sweet kiss they shared [Holy crap that has aliteration so you actualy learn when your not talking in class(Hey look-the sun's coming up!HOLY CRAP!!! IT IS COMING UP!!! And I was just kidding!For those of you at home, it is about 1:45 A.M. Eastern Time as we'r e writing this. And the winter sun is actually starting to come up! We've been typing all night!)[Holy Crap i love this song. cause we used to be so strong . i wanna beleive in you i wanna beleive in you , ok im gonna stop it before I scare you away(Back to the story once again.)It was after the show and Sharpay invited Chad into her dressing room for much more than a kiss . Lets jut say what happens behind the curtain stays behind the curtain.And Gabriella knowone knew what happened she just dissapeered (As the boys at our school would say, "OOOOOO!!!)[Yeah only we -

Hey guys you didnt mention anything about me getting pregnant did you - Gabriella

[( Not until you just said it) (Just kidding. We're saving that for another story.)

Crap! Can I at least tell you what I want to name the kid[No your gonna ruin your own story

* * *

[ ok so no character talked just mostly us bickering.And you driving to a mental institution so remember . Slip it slip it good (But seriously, have you've noticed? There has been no character dialogue in this story? It's Authors: 100, Charaters: zippo.) 


End file.
